The Adventures of Zor the Kitsune a magical fox
by DarkKitFox3
Summary: A story of what happens when a group of Dimension hoppers get trapped in the World of Sonic the Hedgehog  satAM based
1. Mission 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic and any of the characters that are in the Sonic the Hedgehog show or games. They are owned by Sega. The characters that are my own are mine. ... Anyway, this is a work of fiction and the events were never in the show and came from my on mind.

**Please tell me if you liked the story or if it bombed.**

In a dark alley in the deserted part of the city, smells of machine oil and axle grease permeate the air. Two figures, a black hedgehog with white highlights and a dark colored gray wolf, scars running up and down his body in solder fatigue. Even though they blended into the shadows of the alleyway to where they couldn't be seen by the casual observer, at that moment it would not have matter much how much they blended in to the shadows, each fighting the other as though nothing else mattered, except for being right... and progressively getting louder.

"Quit being so loud, you idiot." the wolf exclaimed gruffly, "Do you want to get caught?"

"You started it," the hedgehog loudly counted.

WAP! A third figure appearing out of nowhere from the shadows, a red-furred fox with two tails and green eyes, and hits both of them on the back of their heads. This fox was different from any seen around. His fur the color of blood, neon green eyes, but what was really strange was that he has two tails; a jet black tail with a snowy white tip and a blood red one with an icy blue tip. What made him even more strange was that he wore a dark camouflage jacket and pants, on the back of his jacket was adorned a fox head and two tails that crossed each other.

"OWWW!" both voices exclaimed loudly.

"Pipe down, both of you! Can we please get back to the mission at hand?" the fox whispers harshly.

The only sounds after what the fox did were the ambient noises of machinery and robotic patrols marching in the distance. The scarred gray wolf broke the silence, after a moment or two, "OK, lets go over the plan one more time." the gruff-looking wolf in solder fatigues whispered to the other two, "We are flying into Robotropolis and rig the generators to explode."

"That's great Sarge, you remembered our mission," the slim, shadowy black hedgehog said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's enough, Jill... Regardless, our mission IS to get to the generator building... get in... setup the explosives with a delayed fuse... and get out before they explode. When the generators are out of commission... the other team will storm the prison and release the prisoners that were scheduled for the roboticizer later that day. Oh... and take out any of the robot guards if necessary." the fox explained, "the less we are seen the better."

"Though, right now I think that you should do your transformation thingy." The black hedgehog said with some panic in her voice.

"Is this one of your famous premonitions?" Sarge said sarcastically.

The black hedgehog hadn't always been a hedgehog, she use to be a human until recently, when she was thrown into a dimensional portal. Her name, Jill Frank, a true psychic. Though, in her original body, she had only some psychic powers, this new form, new body, her psychic powers have really blossomed. "You make one little mistake and everyone won't let you live it down... No... the fact that I can SEE" the hedgehog does some air quotes," that there is a squad of bots heading this way with my own two eyes is more then enough warning than any precog ability." _Even though it does come in handy sometimes, _Jill thought smiling, her ears perked, picking the sound of the bots' clanking steps getting louder as every second went by.

"Where?" Sarge looks around franticly, his power suit instantly appearing on him.

"No, no... calm down, everything will be all right. first transform into a Swatbot." The fox stated ducking back into the shadows in the alley.

"Zor is right... you will give us away if you don't transform into one of them bots... like, RIGHT NOW... idiot!" Jill screamed at the powersuited wolf, the sound of mechanical footfalls getting closer.

"Oh…" In a fluid-like transformation, one second a wolf and the next into a lookalike Swatbot with small insignia of a fox head with two tails running in a cross, the sign of the infamous pirate Zor the kitsune, none would know that here though, but the fox face-pawed himself. Jill shivered as Sarge the swatbot dropped Jill a small device about the size and shape of a marble, a smooth silvery metal with a line running down the middle into her paws. Accepting the device and gripping it in one of her paws. The line disappears as the two ends came together. There was no real noise as a silvery looking liquid comes out of the device and began to climbed up her arm, quickly cover her whole body. _Whoa, that always feels weird,_ the hedgehog thought. The Swatbots had appeared just as the liquid covered Jill's body, making the hedgehog appear like another bot but without the insignia, looking around quickly, apparently doing their routine patrol of the area. After Sarge the bot stated that the area is secure, and that there was no activity to report, the Swatbots left the area. He transformed back to his previous form, a wolf with scars. Sarge is what some would call a fallen creature, a phantom. A being that can completely transform their appearance instantly through the manipulation of their DNA, but there is a downside with the power of transforming, Phantoms no longer have a true form, meaning that his body can't remember what his original form was or has the memory of what he was previous to being a what he is. When he transforms, it looks as if he was made of water, and drop of water had created a ripple effect down his body, one moment being a bot, the next something totally different, in this case a wolf, starting from his head down to his tail

"That's always unnerving." Jill whispered shivering slightly as she handed the device back to Sarge.

"That's just great now, the great doctor will know that something is up... and before we even get to the target." Zor said angrily exiting the shadows.

"Umm... boss, he might not..." Jill said tentatively facing the agitated fox.

"Explain."

"Well ... he has so many robots, I don't think that one bot that has some menial difference will matter and he might over look it without much thought. For that matter, you are more likely to get his attention with blowing something up, like what we are about to do now."

"Regardless, we don't want unnecessary attention before we get to our target, let's move."

"YES, SIR" they both exclaimed. They turned and left the alley that they were in, their footsteps hitting pavement. The alleyway was silent once more.

After about half an hour of running a shadow slips out of the shadows next to Zor, "Sir? I'm picking up a transmission, it's from Sonic and his team... they are in place," stated a small cat-like ninja creature called a bast. Bastes are like house cats, small, but very agile, though they are able to stand on two feet. Normally his kind aren't violent and usually prefer other careers then ninja. He is the first of his race.

"YOW, don't sneak up to me like that, Shadow!" exclaimed the fox, "Uh... yes... Thank you." after, the cat bows to the fox and in a puff of smoke, disappeared.

"I would SO like to know how he does that." said Sarge as the fox and hedgehog got into the hidden egg-shaped hovercraft, followed by Sarge.

"Jill, get this in the air and start hacking a secure transmission for us."

"Aye, sir." Jill said, feverishly working the controls.

"Sarge, get the guns ready, we might have to get out quick."

"Primed and ready to fire, sir."

"Zor, I got a secure transmission...we are receiving a transmission...it's from Sonic's team!"

"This is Sally. Can you hear me?" a female voice sounded over the speakers.

"Yes, we hear you, princess, what is your status?"

"We are is place, but it looks like someone told Robotnik that we would be here. We got a lot more guards then we thought."

"No biggie, I can take them out in a sonic second..." a male voice says in the background

"NO, keep to the plan, wait for the signal, if they see you before that time, THEN trash them."

"Will do." Sally stated as Sonic grumbles to himself

"Sonic, Sally... when the lights go out or we signal you through radio transmission, you and your team start, see at Knothole."

"Roger, Sally out."

"Are we close to the target?"

"We are coming on the target now, sir. I see ten guards on the west side and only five on the south, I am seeing more inside the building thou..."

BOOM! The whole transport jerks to the right, depositing most of the furs on to the floor.

"Wha...What was that?" Zor said picking himself off the floor looking at the window displays, then at the hedgehog.

"We have been spotted... they hit us with one of their missiles, we have lost an engine... we're losing

altitude." Jill stated.

"Send a transmission, signal Sonic... 'plan B' is a go... lets make this hunk of junk crash into the generators."

"On it." stated Jill, "Locking on to the building. We will have T minus three minutes before it will hit before we hit."

"I would have liked to have a ride back but we knew that it might not have been possible." Zor said sadly. "Ok, you two..." Zor looks around suddenly, "three... get out before we crash."

"Three?" Jill asked tilting her head at Zor.

"yea, the ninja is still here, somewhere... hiding."

"How do you know?" the ninja said stepping out of the shadows.

"I thought you would be still here... well no matter. All of you jump, before we hit."

"NO!" They all stated together. The bast clings to one of Zor's arms as Jill turns in her seat, _I won't let you disappear on me again,_ Sarge shaking his head looking critical at the fox.

Sighing, the fox smiles then says, "Someone'll need to guide this thing into that building," Zor said looking at the others.

"We still need you, boss." Jill stated exasperatedly.

"So much for being the only one to die here, then... huh."

"Well... no one said that anyone would have to die at all." Jill smirked.

"How would we be able to do that!" Zor glanced at the hedgehog.

"You forget, I AM a psychic, so I can make this transporter hit the building without being IN it." _at least, I hope I can..._

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sarge exasperated, "We could have done it at a much safer place then this."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I only just found out like right know that I could control machines and such..."

"JUST NOW!" Sarge yelled.

"YES, shesh, but I might be able to extend my range of control about ten feet or so before my abilities become affected, but I think that I can control where this thing might hit before I black out, after that I won't be able to stand, let alone, fight." Jill explained.

"So it's a last ditch effort to make sure that our part is completed?" Zor questioned.

The black hedgehog nodded, "pretty much..."

"OK, We'll go with you plan... let's just get out before you start, Jill. Sarge, help Jill..."

Sarge nodded and picked up the hedgehog gently and was about to go to the door of the craft when the cat ninja grabs everyone with a rope that appeared out of nowhere, and does hand signs in a blur.

"What are you doing?" Zor exclaims.

CRACKLE! Before anyone had time to react, the ninja cat finished his seals and all four figures were enveloped by lightning which run on the outside of the transport and onto the nearest roof of the building across from the generators, and promptly falls over exhausted.

"Wha... what was that, shadow?" Zor exclaimed shaking his head, looked at the cat as he fell over, "SHADOW!" Zor rushed over and held the limp ninja cat close. "Why did you do that? You could have died."

"But I didn't ... I am doing my part for the mission ... now I think it's time for a little cat nap..." and promptly loses consciousness, the Bast's head flops backwards. Zor the kitsune lays the cat down against the roof gently.

"Boss, we've got company! Or going to have company real soon..." Sarge said pointing down at a squad of swatbots, "whatever that cat did got the attention of the the guards in the area, they are coming over here to investigate." Sarge said looking around with Jill still in his arms. By then Jill had her eyes closed, after a few seconds her body started to glow brightly.

"We will hafta worry about that... later." Zor stated looking across for a second, then looking at their damaged transport.

"One... explosion... coming up..." Jill whispered softly. As the transport hit the wall of the generator building, Jill fainted. After about a minute or two, a giant fireball enveloped the building and about a minutes later the lights across the city go off.

"Alright, This mission is a success. Now... Sarge, your new mission... protect Jill and Shadow..." Zor commanded.

"But... why not help m... ZOR!" Sarge shouted, watching as the red-furred fox rushed toward the edge of the roof, Zor yelled over his shoulder, "I'm the distraction... NO objections, right?" before Sarge could complain, Zor vaulted over the edge and started shooting at the Swatbots when he hit the ground, he ran from his teammates that were trapped on the roof, the wolf could only frown while watching Zor drew the bots' attention.

End... for now...

Remember to do a review on the story... please...

Chapter 2 will be along shortly.


	2. Mission 2  Captured

Zor ducked into another deserted building across from where he was previously. _Well I got the bots to focus on me and not the building where my friends are._ Zor thought, _now, try not to get your kitsune butt caught yourself._ Firing a couple more rounds. S_hoot... I'm running out of ammo, hope I can get out of here in time. _As luck would have it, the building supports started to crumble around the two tailed fox. _Well ... time to go... _ He rushes out of the building and ran right into the hands of a patrol of Swatbots, _Shoot!_ Zor shot three down before the rest of squad lit him up like a Christmas tree with multiple shoots of laser fire at point blank, then the bots picked up his scorched, limp body, Zor's breath had become shallow as his captors moved in the direction of a waiting transport heading for a holding cells in the middle of the city. The last thing Zor thought he saw before passing out was a chibi ninja fox with one black tail like he has but only one tail.

In a darkened room, illuminated only by computer screens, two figures, a big, egg-shaped, bald man sitting in a mechanized chair and a skinny short, balding man standing in front of a keyboard typing away, are looking at the effects of the explosion of the generators.

"What just happened, Snively?" the big, round man asked calmly.

"One of the generator buildings have exploded, Sir, I am now routing aux power to have critical system up still. It looks like the freedom fighters have struck again." the skinny man stated.

"I can see that, Snively. Get a patrol of Swatbots over there... find out where that blue hedgehog is, NOW!" Shouted Dr. Robonik.

"Sir, there appears to be patrol over there already and they are engaging a fox the two tails in combat."

"That must be Sonic's friend 'Tails' that is always around him... put it on the screen"

"Sir, this fox seems to be a good fighter, he just took out a full patrol of swatbots all by himself. and it l appears this fox is red with two different colored tails, a black tail and a red one. I don't think that this fox is Tails unless he has aged since the last time. This fox also has some time of gun that is like are own laser weapons. There appears to be a symbol on his back with a fox head and two tails crossing each other. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"No, it doesn't ... yes... yes, now that I think about it... that swatbot also had the same symbol on the chest plate. I want that fox alive so that we can find out."

"Yes, sir. Sir there seems to be a breach where the prisoners are ... it's the hedgehog, he's helping them escape, Sir."

"GET THAT HEDGEHOG!" the doctor shouted

"He's escaped, sir. But we do have that fox, he's a little scorched though. The transport has just lifted off, sir. It will arrive within six minutes."

"Good, I will use him as bait for that damn hedgehog. He can't help but rescue a fellow freedom fighter. We must not keep our guest waiting." the evil doctor grinned

Sarge had a mission to complete, as he got off of the very exposed roof into a more secure location inside the building. he knew the building that he was in was in better condition then the condemned-looking building that Zor ran towards. He didn't want to think about that right now, he had a job to do. After he moved the unconscious bodies of Jill and Shadow he looked out a window thinking that he could help his commander escape the trap that the fox got himself into. When he looked through the window he saw his commander fall, the fox scorched from the multiple shots that hit the fox. _I will get to you Robotnik, I'll get you,_He thought. His eyes went wide as he thought he saw what looked like a chibi fox that had a dark cloak, the fox even had two small knives in sheaths on a dark belt around the waist. The thief fox looked directly at him and nods then vanishes into the shadows, he shook his head, _What, what was that... d-did I just see what I thought I saw... n-no... that can't be..._ He chuckles to himself, _I didn't just see a fox pop out of Zor... I must be hallucinating... either that or breathing fumes too much..._

"Wha-what happened? Wh-where are we? W-was the mission successful? Where's Zor?" the awakened hedgehog stammered looking around.

"Relax, Jill, the mission was successful, Greenie got captured when he was distracting the robots from our location." Sarge explained calmly.

"Well that's goo...WHAT, Zor got captured? How many of the bots did he take down?"

"A good twenty or so before the building caved in."

"Can you get some of the parts of the bots that were destroyed?"

"Why?"

"Because we might be able to get one that would have instructions to where they were suppose to take Zor and what we could expect when we try to rescue Zor. I wouldn't mind getting some of those bots for scrap... it might even help Rotor."

"Let's head out to Knothole that Sonic and the others told us about."

"T-the sooner we get there, the better." the ninja cat said still exhausted.

"Both of you are still really exhausted, we are still pretty far from the outskirts of town. I suggest you two rest a bit more. Including you, Shadow. The last command that was given from our leader is that I protect you two. Now REST you two. While you are resting, I get some of the parts from the distroyed bots." Sarge commanded.

"But..." they started tried to get up, but was pushed down by Sarge, they were still too exhausted to do anything both fell into a fretful dream state. After about a couple of hour resting, and a couple of close calls with robot patrols, they started their journey to Knothole, the Headquarters of the Freedom Fighters. When they got there, they found and told Sally Acorn and Sonic the hedgehog, how the mission went and the capturing of Zor Greeneye. Later, they tried to get out of knothole without anyone noticing them when Sonic rushed up to them.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To rescue our friend, before it's to late." Shadow explains.

"Well, I'm coming," Sonic states.

"No," Sarge says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I am... It was because of his plan that we got so many of our friends back before they could be robotized." the blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"Fine, have it your way. You can come with us when we rescue Zor... Tales might want to ask Sally before he can come with us." Jill stated calmly.

"What, how did you..."

"I have my ways." Jill smiled as Tails' head pops out of the backpack that Sonic had on.

"You'll need my help," Tails said.

"umm...Why would we need your help?" Jill tilts her head in confusion.

"Well, this little guy told me..." Tails points to a tree and out pops a chibi ninja fox with the black tail nodding. Tails ducked back into Sonic's pack.

"Who is this guy?" Jill and Sonic exclaimed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." the little fox said, "We do need to get Zor back before anything happens to him...his abilities are split...meaning, he is very vulnerable right now."

"What are you talking about..." Sarge asks impatiently as he walked over and grabbed the hiding yellow fox, "hey!" Tails exclaimed as Sarge put the fox down. Tails frowned and kicked the ground.

"I represent his abilities for sneaking and attacking from the shadows." the ninja fox stated.

"What?" everyone present exclaimed, except Tails.

"It seems that when Zor got hit by those laser blasts, part of his powers split way...I don't know if there are other division of power like me but it is safe to assume so."

"What are we waiting for then... Lets get it into gear..." Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic...I want to come with you..." Tails said looking up into Sonic's eyes.

"Now, little buddy, I know that you want to help but... It's going to be very dangerous in the city, and I don't want you to get hurt or captured...We will be back before you know it." Sonic said, touching Tails' nose.

Tails tearing up and ran back the tears flowing down his face, "You ALWAYS treat me as a kid..." shouted back.

"Well... We should get started." Jill said grimly as she watched the yellow fox running into one of the huts. They all nodded and started for Robotropolis. _I hope he doesn't try anything... knowing him, he __just might. _Jill thought, _maybe we should have brought him along...nah._

While Sonic, Jill, Sarge and Shadow try to infiltrate the city again, in the middle of the city at the central holding cells, the captured fox started to woke up. He looked up and saw Robotnik looking into the cell at the fox with vengeance in his glowing eyes. "So, you thought that you could defeat me...Well, you have failed, you two tailed freak fox."

Zor after shaking his head clearing the cobwebs, giggled, "hmmm... I'm pretty sure that what I did and what the Freedom Fighters did, make it very difficult on you... eh, doctor? It's not like I know where they live these Freedom Fighters... I live else where on this planet and was called in... " _Well, it looks like the power is back on... must have been out for a couple of hours... it feels like days though._ Zor thought, _or _

Robotnik looked skeptically at the fox, "Oh really? I'm sure that you are lieing about that you fox freak. It matters little at the moment, tell me what I want to know or I will be forced to robotize this little fox that I found..." and he holds up a chibi fox that had a red tail with an icy blue tip, "bit by bit."

Zor felt his heart jump into his throat, "Not like I know much anyway..."

"Heh, I'm sure that you know more then you let on. So that I know that you will be truthful, I'm going to hook this guy up to a remote roboticizor... and every time you lie or don't give the information quick enough, I will turn a little bit of this cute, little foxy into a robot... Lets go you freak fox." and two swatbots moved away covering the fox while the cell's bars deactivated, two others grabbed the prisoner. They moved to a room that has a table and two chairs, one chair on each side of the table. A mobile roboticizor that Robotnik placed the chibi fox, this mobile roboticizor and a clear plastic front so that Zor could see what happened with the chibi fox when robonik thought that Zor was lying to him. "So let's start out at the beginning... What is your name?"

"My name is Zor Greeneye."

"Now for a hard question, What was your mission?"

"To blow up the generators...which I think I did a good job doing..." Zor smirked. Robotnik pressed the button once. The chibi fox had his feet turn to metal. "What? I answered your stupid question. Why did you do that?" Zor blinked, then looked down discretely, it felt to him that his legs went numb for a second, he mentally shook his head looking hard at the evil doctor.

"Because, I'm evil. Next question fox, Where did you get your hands on one of my laser blasters?"

The fox opened his mouth and then closed it again _shoot, I can't say that it's mine, that won't be enough for this evil MAD scientist, but I do have to say something... think Zor, think._

"I'm waiting, foxy... the longer I wait for the answer the more impatient I get the more impatient I get the more of the fox I will roboticize."

"Oh, alright. You got me, I stole it from a previous raid. Are you happy now?"

Doctor Robotnic grinned evilly, "No, I'm not, while you did answer my question...your lying on how you got it." and presses the button again and the fox's tail was now metal, "Where did you say that you got it?"

"I ripped it from an android." The fox grinned, _Which is kinda true... heh_.

"You're lying again." and presses the button again and the fox's belly was turned to metal, Zor gasped, "What secrets are you hiding that would make you lie like this?"

"Important secrets that I won't share." his face hardened and he looked intensely at the doctor.

"That was honest." the doctor blinked at the intense fox, then grinned evilly, "I have ways to make you talk." He tossed Zor's gun onto the table, "I have tested the gun that you 'stole' and guess what I found? The gun is made from material not found in this universe and the structure is very unique a lot more effectuate then the blasters I have... Where did you get this technology? You don't look like a genius to me, so you couldn't have made it. You could have stole it but Where did you steal that weapon from?"

"No where you have been."

"heh, while that is true... that doesn't answer my question, fox." and presses the button again the metal came up to his neck. So the only things that weren't robotic was the arms and the head. "Answer the question!"

"What question was that?"

"heh, where did you get the gun and where do you come from?"

Zor looked surprised and dumb founded. "What do you mean? I'm from here..."

"Liar! You didn't think that I would have let you lay there in that cell and not scan you, now did you? I found out that you aren't from this place. Now, tell me, where you are from?" at this point the 'good' doctor was yelling.

Zor sighed and hung his head in defeat, "From a different dimension. I am an exile."

Robotnik pressed the button again and the foxy was completely roboticized, Zor gasped as he felt that he himself was the one who had just turned, "I knew it." he took out the little fox and put it in front of Zor, "You will become one of my robot servants, Zor and you can keep that little fox with you... worthless as he is." Robotnik said laughing manically. He had the swatbots take Zor and the chibi robot fox back to the cell that Zor woke up in. "You will be roboticized within the day." Robotnic said as he walked out the prison.

Zor looked at the little fox that was robotnic changed into into a robot. It looked like a doll now, not even moving. Then to his surprise, the little doll-like fox sprang to life and sat up. Zor was looking at the foxy trying to decide what it was or what had it become, then it did a surprising thing. It winked at Zor! "What are you?" Zor exclaimed.

"What I am is a representation of a power that you will gain when I become yours." before Zor could react, the foxy jumped at Zor. It went into the big fox, when it did, Zor gasped in surprise then crumpled to the floor of his cell writhing in pain. To Zor, felt like his whole body was being torn apart . If Zor was able to look at his body, he would have noticed that he was turning into what the chibi fox was including his black tail with a white tip transforming into metal, but the pain was so much that the twin-tailed fox fainted.


End file.
